Predator's Mask
Name A Predator's Mask is part of a Predator's armoury. Description A Predator's Mask is a tactical communication interface HUD with a built-in targeting laser that all Predators possess. A standard mask will feature targeting laser, vision modes, audio analyzer and tactical analysis, these features operate together allowing a Predator a way of deciding by way of a retina tracking system and field motion variation. Vision modes, HUD, audio analyzer and laser tracking are all selected this way, tactical weapon selection and situation analysis is preformed by the wrist worn communicator. Construction ---- Constructed from ploy-synthetic alloy, the Predator's Mask is equipped with a HUD and vision modes for tactical analysis, a targeting laser is integrated into a masks exterior and connected to a controller in the wrist device, from which it gets it's power. These are made for the Predator to fit, a unique style and colour is chosen by Predators as a prowess in combat. Predators from certain 'clans' wear similiar masks as other Predators from the same group appearing in different locations on other planets and Earth. Tactical Uses ---- A Predator's Mask is an indispensable piece of equipment for all hunter/hunted situations, a mask not only features visions modes and enemy targeting but also features zoom and tactical analysis, which is why all Predators are equipped with one for a hunt (AVP: Evolution and Predators™ (i-pad) excluded). Features ---- Tactical analysis useful for acquiring combat tactical information. Targeting laser, indispensable and used for targeting with a Plasma Castor and a Smart Disc. Audio analyser useful for mimicking humans and military personnel. HUD a display of tactical information. Zoom used for targeting with a Spear. Vision Modes ---- A Predator's Mask have different vision and play back modes; Thermal - blue in colour, Tech - red in colour, Alien - green in colour, and Normal vision. Also in Alien v Predator (film), Predators have an ability of x-ray vision, which is demonstrated on Weyland before being killed. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Variations Predators™ (i-pad) AVP: Evolution Aliens v Predator Original Aliens v Predator Gold Aliens v Predator Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Alien v Predator - Jaguar Alien v Predator (SNES) Predator: Concrete Jungle Aliens v Predator: Requiem (video game) Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Predators (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Interactions Deployment A Predator's Mask is available in the following; [[AvP_3|'Alien v Predator 3']] Alien v Predator 3 players can choose different 'skins' while playing as a Predator in multiplayer. In singleplayer players use Dark and Lord. [[Predator:_Concrete_Jungle|'Predator: Concrete Jungle']] In Predator: Concrete Jungle, a Predator is called Scarface. Scarface makes use of his 'vision modes', 'audio analyzer' and 'tactical analysis', as a requirement in gameplay. [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators']] Predators, Classic, Berserker, Falconer and Tracker appear in both Predators (film) and Predators™/Predators™ Lite. Predators™ (i-pad) In the game Predators you play as a Predator who can unlock 'masks' during gameplay of the characters that appeared in the film, once unlocked these can be worn and upgraded. AVP: Evolution In the game AVP: Evolution you play as a Predator from a Jungle Hunter clan fighting against Super Predators and start with no mask but can collect the Classic, Wolf, Falconer, Tracker, Celtic and Berserker masks. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] In Alien v Predator (film), Scar is one of three Predators that go to Earth in order to create and hunt Aliens within the underground Pyramid as a rite of passage. [[Aliens_v_Predator:_Extinction|'Aliens v Predator: Extinction']] In Aliens v Predator: Extinction Predators are the Brawler, Hunter, Spear Master, Stalker, Disc Master, Vanguard, Military Hydra, Blazer, Predgunnerand Shrine. Continuity [[:Category:Predators|'Various']] Stalker from Aliens v Predator: Extinction and Stalker in Aliens v Predator 3 are different Predators. Super Predators appear in Predators (film), Predators™/Predators™ Lite and AVP: Evolution these are enemies but also in the games a Predator can adorn their equipment, plasms castors, spears, discs and masks. [[Aliens_V_Predator_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem']] Aliens v Predator: Requiem (game), Predator is the Elite Predator. Wolf in Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) is different from Wolf available in Aliens v Predator 3, he is named after Harvey Keitel from Plup Fiction who was also a 'cleaner'. [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators']] Noland uses a Predator's Mask and Wrist Communicator in Predators (film), he is able to cloak without the Mask being linked directly with the Wrist Communicator, as used by Predators. [[Aliens_v_Predator|'Aliens v Predator']] In Aliens v Predator Original, Aliens v Predator Gold and Aliens v Predator Classic, Alien vision is red in colour. [[Aliens_v_Predator_2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] In Aliens v Predator 2, Tech vision is translucent in colour and is similiar to a xenomorph's navigate. [[AvP_3|'Alien v Predator 3']] In Aliens v Predator 3, Predators are not equipped with Tech vision but use their focus detecting mines, nodes and others predator equipment. [[Predator:_Concrete_Jungle|'Predator: Concrete Jungle']] In Predator: Concrete Jungle and Aliens v Predator: Requiem, Tech vision is red in colour. Predators™ (i-pad) Once collected a Predator can wear either the Berserker, Tracker or Falconer mask and equipment in gameplay. AVP: Evolution Masks from the Classic, Wolf, Falconer, Tracker, Celtic and Berserker can be worn which are from Predator and Alien v Predator films. See also Equipment Wrist Communicator Energy Flechette References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2: Alien v Predator - Jaguar Predator: Concrete Jungle Aliens v Predator Requiem (video game) Aliens v Predator Requiem (film) Alien v Predator (film) Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Predators (film) Notes Category:equipment